The disclosure relates generally to a lighting assembly for a vehicle interior.
Many vehicles employ sun visors to shield occupants from sunlight, thereby enabling the occupants to focus on the surrounding environment. For example, certain vehicles include sun visors positioned adjacent to a top portion of the windshield to facilitate access by a driver and/or front passenger. Under certain lighting conditions, a driver may deploy the sun visor (e.g., by rotating the sun visor about a rotational axis from a storage position to a deployed position) to reduce light transmission into the vehicle interior, thereby enabling the driver to focus on vehicle operations.
Certain sun visors include a vanity mirror and a lighting system configured to illuminate a vehicle occupant, thereby enabling the vehicle occupant to view a reflection in the vanity mirror during low light conditions. The lighting system may include a fuse bulb and a mount configured to support and to provide electrical power to the fuse bulb. Alternatively, the lighting system may include a circuit board and a light-emitting diode (LED) mounted to the circuit board (e.g., dedicated LED lighting module). It may be desirable to replace the fuse bulb with an LED fuse bulb. However, the complexity associated with designing and manufacturing an LED fuse bulb replacement and a dedicated LED lighting module may increase the total costs of producing both types of lighting systems.